SLUMBER PARTY
by MeganekkoTenshi
Summary: Rin's obvious movements have hinted to everyone,except her object of affection, that she likes Len.Miku and the others want to help,so they plan a slumber party.Will it strengthen their relationship or destroy it? RinxLen comment please
1. Miku's prediction?

**A/N Haha my first original fic ^v^ I thought of this in Science lab, but i got caught and stood for the rest of the lesson Orz Please comment and don't flame, i thought of this when i had flu(you saw right,forced to go to school even with the flu)**

* * *

Miku's POV

Oh, Rin is so easy to figure out. Seriously, her actions are easy to read. She likes Len doesn't she? The other day, I saw her blush so hard when Len returned her **PEN**. Who blushes when someone returns their **PEN**! See my point…Every one knows,Meiko, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo…Everyone. So I thought, why don't we just get Rin to tell him?I told the others. They loved my idea. So we planned a SLUMBER PARTY! Can't wait. :3

Believe me, Rin will thank us for this…I hope I'm right.

Fufufu time to plan.

* * *

**Sorry its so short. I just took my medicine and feel drowzy. UWAAH i still have homework to do...My mouse is going haywire.I think i should do someone elses POV later XD So now time for homework TT3TT bye~**


	2. Rin rejects?

**A/N Hey guys ;) Thanks to Cafechan and ScarletFoxy for reviewing. Thanks so much! You guys rock :3 To ScarletFoxy, Yeah I guess it is more like a journal than a POV. Thanks, I'll fix it. So have fun reading and leave reviews. I will update very fast. I know what its like when it ends on cliffhangers.**

Rin's Diary

What is with everyone? They've all been acting so weird. The other day, Miku slipped an invitation to her slumber party into my shoe locker (1). I wonder what she is planning. I don't intend to go if you're wondering. I have only been to one of Miku's parties before. She called it "DRU". I only realized what it meant when Miku asked me to sit down. Afterwards, she took out a bunch of makeover items and smooshed (2) my face with that stuff. DRU=Dress Rin Up. I looked like an over decorated Christmas tree. That girl has too many green items. Anyway, I rejected her invitation. Here's how it went:

Me: Hey, Miku about your party-

Miku: Oh Rin! I was just going to ask you about that. So you agree?

Me:*spots Len at the door*eeek! Hide me!*hides behind Miku*

Miku: Wha?!*spots Len* Oh. *smirks* I get it.

Me: Its not what you think!!

Miku: So you'll come to my party then?*smiles*

Me: What?!

Miku: Ok see ya there!*walks away*

Me: Wait!

So that's how I got into her party…I should have denied when I had the chance.

* * *

**(1)Shoe lockers do exist. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya has it.**

**(2)Yeah I think I made that word up o.o I just means something like putting a heavy amount on Rin's face.**

**Poor Rin. I kinda know how she feels. My classmate gave me her journal and begged me to think of a topic for her and she ran of. So I spent my entire recess thinking of one. Orz. Probably will update tomorrow, so bye :)**

* * *


	3. Preparty blues

**A/N I'm on a roll today. But all the chapters are so short.**

* * *

Rin's diary

Two days left till the party (1)…I better figure out what she's planning before she completely plans it out. Oh and today I saw Len in the hallway and he was **HALF NAKED**!!(2) I blushed so hard, but I ran into my room before he saw. Yeah so the rumors are true. I do like Len. But I can't tell him. I mean if it was any other boy, I would have told them already, but Len is different. He is my **TWIN**. Nobody goes around telling their twin brother "(insert name here), I love you. Not brother-sister love you, The I've-been-crushing-on-you-for-a-long-time love you." NOBODY, ZERO, ZILCH, NO ONE.

Sorry lost it for a second there. Aw man, the page is crumpled. I guess I should stop writing before I break the book (3)

* * *

**(1)Yea I know, its kind of fast, Miku planned this pretty early.**

**(2)I feel like such a perv ~////~**

**(3)Rin has been keeping this a secret from everyone but this is actually the third diary she bought. The rest fell apart. Oh and I'm gonna make her a karate champ, but she kept it a secret from every one XD**

**Len is half naked. If I saw that, I would have died and gone to heaven. Droolz . Rin is sooooooooooooooo lucky.**


	4. Miku's game plan

**A/N So sorry other chap was short. I lack the drive to continue. I need sleep. Stupid Medicine. Enjoy~**

* * *

Miku's diary

So here is the plan. During slumber party, we get Kaito and Gakupo to invite Len over (Don't worry, I briefed them on what to do so those lug heads wont screw up (1)). Len, Kaito and Gakupo will also be on a sleepover. They're gonna be in the next room. I will open the door a crack. Big enough for Len to hear Rin's confession. Then, we will trick Rin into playing truth or dare with us. Once she says truth, we ask "Do you like Len?" Then, BAM. Truth out, LenxRin in. Pretty good ain't it? You must envy my brains (2) :3

* * *

**(1) Miku is a little mean aint she?**

**(2) She is so modest. Not.**

**Short chapter again -.- sorry people. Got homework to do. So I got to go. Remember to comment! Bye~**


	5. The day before the party

**A/N Thanks to ScarletFoxy for commenting on every single one of the chapters. I also want to thank Cheshire for reviewing. Thanks so much guys :D Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Rin's Diary

One more day till the party, my last chance to be uninvited to it. This is it. No matter what, I got to tell Miku that I don't wanna go. Wish me luck.

_Later that day…_

Miku never showed up -_- She must've skipped school. I'm officially putting her on my MSN messenger block list. But that wont work well for me cause she still owes me my azumanga daioh (1) manga and I'm gonna use MSN to bug her into giving it back. This is the 5th manga (2) she "borrowed" from me. I swear, she is so irresponsible (3). Anyway (4), I saw a cat that looked like Shamisen (5) just now. Hold that thought! I just saw Teto. I'm gonna ask her where Miku is. See ya.

* * *

**(1)Azumanga Daioh does exist. Check it out.**

**(2)Wow, that's a lot. If any one wants to know, the manga Miku borrowed are: Hidamari sketch (aka. Sunshine sketch), Lucky Star, K-ON (a new anime that just came out. The ending theme rox), Ouran High Host Club (I checked MangaFox and guess what, Ouran has less readers than K-On) and Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya).**

**(3) I agree**

**(4) Rin seems to get off-topic a lot XD**

**(5) Another Haruhi reference**

**UWAAH! This chapter is so RANDOM. So many anime references. Due to this story being written by an otaku, much more references are coming your way. This is so much like a filler chapter. I will try not to write so much fillers next time k. So bye~**


	6. Teto's troubles

**A/N Thank you so much to renahh chan for the mountain of reviews. I'm so happy I could cry. I'm getting more hooked on Re_birthday by the second. The evil trilo- NO SERIES is AWESOME! Enough with my babbling lets continue. Remember, leave reviews. It could save lives (I am lying but do it anyway).**

* * *

Teto's Diary

Oh I am so in trouble. Miku is gonna keel (1) me. Not only that, but Rin is also major steamed. UWAAAAH someone save me.

Earlier, when I was walking down the street (2) , I saw Miku. So you wouldn't believe what happened. Miku said "Hey, Teto, lets skip school today." And then she said "Oh, and if you tell Rin that I am purposely avoiding her because of the party, I will rip up your French toast and steal your money (3)."

And later, guess who showed up? RIN! That's right RIN. And she just had to ask where Miku was and why she skipped school. I wasn't going to tell her until she said "If you don't tell me, I will rip up your French toast and steal all your money." So I blurted out that Miku was avoiding her because she didn't want Rin to miss it and that she was at comixconnection (4).

French Toast, how I suffer for you. Got to go now. I need to find a hiding place for my money and French toast before Rin or Miku get their hands on it.

* * *

**(1)Keel means kill. It's like Teto is emphasizing the point.**

**(2)It's starting to sound like a compo XD**

**(3)Poor Teto. If it was me (except change French toast to chocolate) I would just die.**

**(4)That store actually exists in Singapore except its name is comics connection.**

**Oh how I loved writing this chapter XDThis is starting to sound like a crack fic. Teto I pity you. So run like the wind or migrate to another country before Miku finds you**


	7. A sudden trip to Miku's house

**A/N hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a VERY long time. SORRY. Will explain where i dissapeared to in chapter 9**

* * *

Rin's Diary

Looks like I have no choice but to go but Miku is gonna have a taste of my fist once this is over. Today, I went to Miku's house to confront her about the ditching school part. Here is how it went:

Me: *dramatically slams door* WHY WERENT YOU AT SCHOOL TODAY?!

Miku: *slightly shocked look on her face*what do you mean?

Me: Oh don't act dumb. Teto told me everything.

Miku:*mumbles something about breaking French toast and stealing money*

Me: WELL?!

Miku: *face turns oddly serious*Rin, you are not missing that party and that is final.

Me: wha?!

Miku: *smiles*oh nothing…

Me:???

Miku:*suddenly stands up and locks herself in bathroom*

Me:?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

She never came out. So I went home first. Guess I really have no choice. Orz

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh short. Writing next chapter. SLUMBER PARTY WILL START NEXT! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Anyway I needed to make this chapter separate from the next cause it will be night time on the next day for the next ~**


	8. Time to go

**A/N updating very fast to make up for the time i dissapeared ;)**

* * *

Rin's diary

I don't know what to wear…It's almost time to go and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!

Sorry. Totally stressing out here. Miku told me to where PJs to the party. What is she planning?

YES FOUND IT! MY ORANGE PJs WITH ORANGE PRINTS ON IT. Time to pack and go.

Rin's POV

The bus trip was certainly boring…wait…is that old guy staring at me…IS HE BLUSHING?! Oh yeah, I'm in my PJs. That perv. Fine. I wont do hit him as long as he doesn't touch me.

Standing in front of Miku's yard made me realize a few things. 1) She loves green to much 2) She has a problem with lawn gnomes. Moment of truth.

_Ding dong_

"Oh Rin, you're here!"Miku greeted happily, "your PJs are so CUTE"

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled "Lets get this over with. Your house has a TV right? Haruhi is on in 5 minutes"

Scanning the room, I saw Luka, Meiko and Teto (1). Great, just great. Last thing I need is witnesses if I ever embarrass myself.

"So what do we do now? This is everyone right?" I asked.

"Well…I was kinda hoping to make things up as we go along you kno-"

"WHAT ARE YOU JOKING?!IF YOUR GONNA HOST A PARTY AT LEAST DO IT PROPERLY! (2)"

"Ok, ok. Sheesh I was just kidding, you didn't need to get mad." Miku said.

"So seriously what are we gonna do first?"

"Fufufufu Lets play truth or dare." Miku said a sly grin on her face. Sometimes I really don't know if that girl is supposed to be smart or stupid…

* * *

**(1)Teto was sobbing in a corner, saying something that sounded like "my poor French toast"… Guess we know what that means *evil grin***

**(2)She kind of reminds you of Kagamin, doesn't she?**

**He he multitude of chapters coming up!**


	9. The party starts

**A/N Thanks to .ArdiChok3, vocaloidofos, ScarletFoxy (hi once again), Maki-Chama, and rennah chen for reviewing! Sorry I took so long, I went to Malaysia but what my parents didn't tell me was, there was no computer in the room. -.- IM FINALLY BACK!I underline the thoughts by the way.**

* * *

Miku's POV

Time to set this plan into action. Kaito and Gakupo have already called Len. Now we wait…So currently we still have time so why not start the truth or dare game now?

Me: Truth or dare time! Luka, Truth or dare?

Luka: Truth.

Me:*thinks for a while* ADMIT TO US THAT YOU LIKE GAKUPO

Luka: *looks taken aback* THAT'S NOT A QUESTION *tries to signal to me that Gakupo is in the next room*

Me: *ignores signals* Fine. Do you like Gakupo?

Luka: …maybe…

Everyone: 0.o REALLY?!

Luka: *blushes so hard, it rivals with her pink hair*

Me: anyway (I knew Luka liked Gakupo anyway), Teto, truth or dare?

Teto: *ignores me and continues to weep*

Meiko: *drank ten bottles of sake and is very drunk* let's face it. She wont stop weeping even if we punched her *laughs maniacally*

Me: Fine, Meiko, truth or dare

Meiko: *very drunk* TRUTH! I AINT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!

Me: Ok *calmly* I dare you to go to my neighbors, ask for some honey, than hit them on the head with a *thinks* panda!(1)

Meiko: FINE IM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING *Goes to neighbours, asks for honey, runs to the nearby zoo and gets a panda(you can guess what happened next)*

Everyone: *laughs like mad*

Me: Rin, it's your turn.

Rin: WHAT!? WHAT ABOUT YOU?!

Me: truth or dare

Rin: dare.(2)

Me:*looks at watch*looks like we still have time

Rin: what?

Me: nothing*smiles*I dare you to kick my door 50 times. You're a karate expert, it should be easy.

Rin: fine, piece of cake

Me: I always wanted to see this. She never showed us her karate to us before

Rin: *starts kicking*

Me: my doors gonna break

The door opened suddenly. "Excuse me, Miku? Kaito and Gakupo invited me here for a party and-"

_Kick!_

* * *

**(1)err Random much?**

**(2) Did Rin just forget what she said? That was certainly fast.**

**You can guess who it is ;) ufufufu plot thickens. I underlined the thoughts.**


	10. Len pops in

**A/N last chapter was just experiment on that writing style. NEVER AGAIN! It stunk…**

* * *

Len's POV

"Ow!" I got hit on the face by Rin. I am currently kneeling on the floor and groaning in pain. Rin always did have a mean kick. Wait, what is Rin doing here? I thought Gakupo and Kaito said that only Miku was in? I looked up and was greeted by Rin's face that screamed "OH MY GAWD". After that, I'm pretty sure the room froze.

_1 minute later_

"Oh my god Len are you okay, I'm so sorry," Rin said trying to 'massage' my face. It only made it worse.

"Ow! Cut it out Rin! It hurts enough!" I yelled back. Oh no. Rin is making that 'you didn't have to yell at me' face. "Umm I'm sorry?" I said, in an attempt to please her before she hits me again. Rin just sat back down. "Comeonlen, jointheparty." Meiko said. Must be drunk again. Let's see who's here. Miku, she looks kinda pissed, better stay away, Teto, is she crying?! I hope it's not my fault, Luka, she looks so red-faced, and Meiko, drunk, STAY AWAY AT ALL COST!

"Sit down now!" Meiko yelled. Obeying instantly, I sat down next to Teto, who is probably the safest to be around now.

"Nee, Teto-chan, please don't cry. Whatever that made you upset will blow over eventually right?" I said (1).

Teto looked up and then hid her face and nodded. Her face turned red, oddly enough. OH NO please don't tell me I made her more upset!

"I'm sorry if I made you more upset!" I tried to correct quickly, "just please! Don't cry!"

"STOP TALKING! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" A very drunk Meiko said. I hate when she's in this mode. First you're sitting on the floor, next thing you know, you're on your way to the moon via Meiko's leg power

"Anyway, now with Len-kun here the game will get more interesting," Miku said, smiling, "Rin, since you didn't do 50 kicks, you gotta tell a truth."

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT FAIR?" Rin seemed to have exploded. I'm scared, hide me!

"Ermm, I better go…" I said as quietly as possible. Time to start running!

"STAY HERE!" Meiko grabbed my back and pulled me back in. but I tripped on the blushing Luka and landed on someone…

_Smooch_

* * *

**(1) Teto is blushing.**

**Guess who…**


	11. Miku in love

**A/N Finally its up. Happy birthday to me!! (born on 21****st**** April) I think I have the same birth date as the queen of England. Anyway sorry for the wait. Thanks to vocaloidofos, ScarletFoxy, animeblackfox and rennah chen for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid or the queen of England.**

* * *

_Smooch_

OH MY GOD! Len just kissed me. My plan totally backfired. He looks so stunned and his face is so red. Everybody's staring at us. Oh no! Rin! I turned to look in her direction… She doesn't look mad…but she doesn't look happy either…she looks…like she saw a combination of all her worst fears.

Len began backing away, his hair hiding his face. Then he said, "I better go…" and RAN OFF. I guess he has enough experience to know that his sis ain't pretty when she's mad. Well he gets to escape but what about US?! We can't do a D*MN THING. Once Rin snaps out of her daze, we are gonna be punching bags. I guarantee you that. Crap. Rin is snapping out of it! No Rin! SNAP BACK IN! SNAP BACK IN!

Rin is staring at me. She blames me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain to start. One second…Two seconds…Three seconds. What's taking her so long?! A karate master shouldn't take this long. Just get it over with already. I opened my eyes. Rin looks like she's crying. Her eyes are puffing up. But instead of punching me, she gathered up what she could carry (1) and ran off. She is so upset. I feel so guilty even though it was an accident.

Now that the trauma and shock is gone, I realized that kissing Len aint so bad after all. In fact, it felt pretty good. I licked my lips, trying to gather the last of Len's taste. The others just looked at me incredulously. Like the 'how can you do that at a time like this Miku' or the 'are you crazy' look. Luka got up and ran out of the room. Most likely to catch up to Rin and tell her it was an accident.

Now that I think about it, Len should've been my first kiss. Interesting (2)… is this what a first kiss is supposed to feel like? Or have I just found the one I 'love'? God (Haruhi) help me. I think I am in love with Len. But what do I do? I have a rival and she aint gonna step down. This means only one thing! Love is War!

* * *

**(1)She almost took Teto away XD**

**(2)The way she said it makes her seem so cold and calculating.**

**Dun dun dun! The plot thickens! What happens now that Miku also wants Len? I really had a hard time deciding who Len should kiss. Wanted Len to kiss Kaito (yaoi fangirl) but realized Kaito wasn't even in the room. Teto? She is so cute w in the end I went with my original plan. Anyway, READERS POLL how many people still wants this fic to still be RinxLen? Oh and another thing. If Rin becomes an animal, she would be a bunny. How about Len?**

**Sorry about long Authors note too. Will update soon. Byez~**


	12. MSN fights

**A/N YESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN FINALLY GO ON THE COMPUTER NOW!!!! But there is something wrong with my YouTube so I can't watch any videos TT^TT I really couldn't write Rin's feelings directly after Miku kissed Len on the lips without making her go berserk so I skipped two hours after that incident…**

* * *

**Two hours later**

After finally cooling down, I went home. Well that is to be expected. If I sleep in the street, who knows what could happen? I may have a black-belt, but I am still a delicate lady! Anyway, I snuck home through the window… Oh great. I'm reduced to breaking into my own house. How embarrassing. Len isn't home yet right?

After finally getting into my room, I slumped onto the bed and tried not to think about what happened today. But, when you say you don't wanna think about something, you end up thinking about it anyway…

_Knock, knock_

"Rin! Open up! It's Luka!" I sighed. Why can I never be alone when I want to? Oh well, just ignore. She will go away eventually.

"Rin!" the pounding continued, "Meiko is with me so if you don't open this door right now, I am gonna make her break it down!"

Did she say Meiko? Oh no! I got to my feet and ran towards my door but it was too late.

_Crash_

"Hi Rin!" Luka greeted, "We came to comfort you!"

"Are you sure I am the one who needs comforting?" I said, looking at the broken piece of wood (formerly known as my door) that Luka was stepping on. She smiled softly and sat on my bed.

"What you saw at Miku's house was an accident." Luka said.

"How would you know?" I asked bitterly, "With her brains, she could have planned it. The time Len came in, even where Teto was sitting!"

"That's not true," she said soothingly, she paused for a while before saying "Where did Meiko go?"

Speaking of her, I better secure the fridge. Dad just brought home a huge storage full of sake and I am not gonna take the blame when he finds it gone.

"Ermm… Can we go down and talk?" I asked.

"Okay."

The walk downstairs was uneventful. All I could here were cicadas crying. A murder must be going on now…

"So," Luckily, Meiko was too drunk to even navigate to the fridge. She passed out and we laid her on the couch. Boy, I can't imagine the hangover she'll have tomorrow. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I just wanted to say don't take the things that happened just now to heart. Or else you'll end up a yandere!" She said, imitating Rena's voice. Her possessed one that is.

We laughed. "Anyway, it's good to have some fun, especially after heartbreak."

"Oh so you do admit its heartbreak." I said, only half joking.

"Oh, you know what I mean," She said, punching my arm (which, I am embarrassed to admit, hurt), "Let's watch some anime to get your mind off things."

"I didn't know you watched anime, Luka." It was quite puzzling to hear that the straight-A, honor student and class president would watch anime.

"Oh it's just a side hobby." She replied, waving it off. "So what should we watch? I heard that the new episode for Pandora Hearts just aired and I am dying to see Oz in action!"

"And the new episode of Hayate the combat butler came out too! The new episode shows Nagi and Maria cross-dressing Hayate in a sera-fuku and Neko-mimi maid!" I said excitedly. Though it would really ruin my rep if anyone heard me say that. Better swear Luka to secrecy later.

And so, I logged in to my computer. My MSN messenger immediately signing me in.

_Tsukasa Hiiragi _(Me) _has just signed in_

_Kagurazaka Asuna has just signed in_

Anger spread through my body. You guessed it. Kagurazaka Asuna is Miku. Suddenly, I felt a tap at my shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid. I know your mad, but handle it maturely." Luka said. That calmed me a little, but I did the opposite of what Luka said. I opened a chat window with Miku.

_Tsukasa Hiiragi says: Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Rin! Which part of maturely do you not understand?" Luka yelled.

"I don't care, I feel much better now." I said triumphantly.

_Kagurazaka Asuna says: Why thank you miss airhead!_

_Kagurazaka Asuna says: I believe this is what you call 'Checkmate'_

_Kagurazaka Asuna says: Quote from Ooishi-san_

That girl just pisses me off.

_Kagurazaka Asuna says: Tomorrow the competition begins!_

_Tsukasa Hiiragi says: What competition you Baka Ranger?_

_Kagurazaka Asuna says: Isn't it obvious?_

_Kagurazaka Asuna says: The competition for Len-kun's heart_

_Tsukasa Hiiragi says: Like I said what competition? It's obvious that you are gonna lose._

_Kagurazaka Asuna says: We'll see who will be laughing after tomorrow! *triumphant smile*_

_Kagurazaka Asuna appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in._

* * *

**Well, it's only fair that if I've been gone for a long time that I make up for it right? You can blame the Primary School Leaving Exam (PSLE) for my sudden disappearance. Like anyone in my position would say, being 12 sucks. Review please~**


	13. Recruitment!

**A/N There was an eclipse… THERE WAS A FREAKING SOLAR ECLIPSE AND I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE! GRAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I took so long to update. Please forgive me. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. They make any writer's day :3**

* * *

_The day after the heated internet argument etc, etc, etc_

Miku's POV

I woke up today with only one thing on my mind. I need to find some subordinates. Why you ask? Well, you saw what happened in Higurashi. Shion went crazy and killed everyone (well, except Rena that is,). And nobody wants a trained-in-martial-arts-yandere after them. That would just be too plain creepy and I would be like 0-0 and stuff like that.

_In school_

Who would be a good candidate? Kaito? Nobody wants a madao (1) on their team.

Haku (who hasn't even been mentioned until now.)? She sobs too much.

Gakupo? NO! WHY DID I EVEN THINK OF THAT GAY?! HE'S LIKE THE HUMAN EQUIVALENT OF HATA (baka) OUJI!

GAH! This is so irritating. Forget it. I'll just pick anyone besides these guys (and Rin).

…

……

Oh, it's Teto.

I waved at her. "Hey Teto! How's life treating ya?"

Teto jumped a little (hey, I'm not that scary right?) and replied, "Hi Miku-chan…"

"What's wrong? I am not that scary."

"You are!" She yelled, "Especially what you did to my French toast!"

I'll remember that comment.

"What are you-", Oh yeah, I remember now, I burned her French toast. Oops. Bad move on my part. "Look, just forget about that. I'll buy you more French toast later. But only if you promise to join me in my conquest against the evil princess of the yellow kingdom!"

"What?! You are talking about Rin-chan right? Didn't you promise to swear your eternal loyalty to Rin and Len's future relationship?"

"Well, it's a little complicated but here's what happened."

I explained everything to Teto in less than a minute. Whoopee! New record. Who cares? Blah blah blah.

"And that's what happened."

"Whoa." Teto stared at me wide eyed. Must be due to the awesome speed. "Okay fine, I'll join. Now keep your end of the bargain."

"Buy it yourself." I tossed her a five dollar note (2). "I'm too lazy to buy it for you."

"You're so mean Miku-chan!" Teto yelled. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Listen up Teto, from this day onwards, you are my henchmen. If Rin comes up to you and asks you to join her team, turn her down or else." I turned to face her and my eyes wandered to her backpack, which contained more French toast. "Your current mission is to find me another member."

"But-"

"No buts! This is an order! I'm counting on you Teto!"

"Don't push me around." She pouted. I snorted and turned to go to my desk.

"Wait Miku-chan, there is something I want to tell you." Teto said. Her voice sounded different. I turned to face her out of curiosity but I really wish I didn't. Why? Because her aura wasn't that of the cute, bubbly, Teto anymore. Her aura was the same as a creepy Rena.

"_**Even main characters can die so you better be careful, Miku-chan." **_Then, she smiled and sat at her desk.

* * *

**(1) Before anyone corrects me, this is not a typo. It's short for ****totally useless middle-aged man (****marude dame na ossan). There are other meanings, but this is the most common one that is used to refer to Hasegawa-san.**

**(2) In this fic, Miku comes from a rich family. That's why she can afford to dish out money like that.**

**Ahahaha, Teto has a dark side :3 I think that bubbly/innocent characters can't all be peace-around-the-world-ish. Just look at Allen Walker. How many anime references did I make in this chapter? Whoever can name all of them, will get a roadroller! **

**Next chapter: Miku continues to hunt for members (coughhenchmencough) while Rin starts her hunt too.**


	14. New student

**A/N Here is the answers to where the anime references were in the last chapter.**

_**Shion went crazy and killed everyone (well, except Rena that is,) - reference to Higurashi**_

_**Nobody wants a madao on their team **_**and **_**HE'S LIKE THE HUMAN EQUIVALENT OF HATA (baka) OUJI! - Reference to Gintama.**_

**Congratz to rennah chen for getting the Higurashi one correct. She walks away with half a road roller!**

* * *

To tell you the truth, I felt really nervous about going to school today. Miku was gonna be there and I do not usually deal well with tension. But somehow, Luka convinced me to go. How did that happen anyway?

_Two hours earlier_

"-in, Rin, Wake up! School's starting soon!"

I opened my eyes to find myself sprawled across the floor (that explains the bump on my head) with Luka standing over me, already in her school uniform.

"Oh Luka, its you…" I got up from the floor and rubbed my eyes. "What's school?"

"Well, it's a definite improvement over the last time I tried to wake you, but you're still not quite awake yet." Luka helped me up and told me to go wash up.

As I was about to step into the bathroom, I became fully aware of what I was doing.

"Err, I don't think I'm gonna go to school today." I said, taking a step away from the bathroom.

"And why is that?"

"Err, I feel sick, yeah, that's it!"

"Oh really?" Luka took a step closer to me and tried to touch it but I slapped her hand away before she could.

"I confirmed it, you don't need to check!"

Luka gave me a disbelieving look.

"You've got a cold alright," She said. "A cold in your head if you expect me to believe you."

"I really am sick okay!"

Luka posed like Battler and said, "Repeat it in red! Rin Kagamine is really sick."

"I can't…" and I really couldn't for two reasons. The first one was due to the fact that I lied and the second one was that I really couldn't repeat it in red. That was, as much as I hate to say it, impossible.

Luka smirked triumphantly. "Knew it."

"Whatever!" I yelled childishly. "But no matter what you do, I'm still not going!"

Luka sighed. "If you aren't going to school, then who's going to stop Miku from fangirling over Len, who, if I might add, has already gone to school."

I froze. Shit. I totally forgot about that.

Once again, that triumphant smirk came out and firmly planted itself over Luka's lips. It didn't seem like it was going to go away anytime soon.

"Now go and wash up."

_Back to now_

So that was how…

I audibly sighed. If I knew this was going to happen, then I wouldn't have gone to Miku's GOD. DAMN. SLUMBER PARTY. Just thinking about that night's incident PISSES ME OFF!! RAWR!!!

"Err, Rin, you ok?" Luka asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because you're grating your head on a wall…"

I stared at the wall. "Oh."

After that incident, the rest of the walk was in complete silence. Except for the random kids running past us yelling weird stuff like, "Runaway! Pedobear is coming!" and "Oh my god! He has a justaway!"

Like I said. Weird.

Finally, we reached the school. As I was about to open the door of the class, a new wave of nervousness coursed through my body.

"Rin, this isn't your first day of school. Just open the door." Luka said.

I gritted my teeth and opened it.

Inside, I saw Miku (grrr…) staring in horrified silence at Teto. What happened I wonder? I looked around the classroom(skipping Miku) but Len wasn't there.

"Luka!" I whispered, "You said Len was here! Yet he's not!"

"That's strange, if I remember correctly, this morning he said he was going to school… Hey FL-chan!" Luka called out to our also-green-haired-classmate. "Did you see Len?"

"Kagamine-kun?" FL-chan, who was carrying a stack of books, put a finger to her lips and started to think back. "I'm sure he said that he was going to cleanup a mess created by Kaito-kun if I'm not wrong."

Ah, so it was that idiot. If he starts having feelings for my brother, I'm totally gonna murder him.

"Did Miku go near Len today, FL-chan?" I asked.

She shook her head and said, "Kagamine-kun was not in class when Hatsune-chan came in."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. Having Miku as a love rival was tough work. Almost as tough as trying to lose an old hag chasing you for rent with her cat-eared employee and robot maid in tow(not to mention if the cat eared employee has the skill of lock picking and the robot maid has a flame thrower attached to the bottom of the mop she carries).

Speak of the (she-) devil. Here she comes. Not the old hag or her cat eared employee or her robot maid. It's worse than the three combined. Miku…

"Hey Rin, where's your cute bro?" She asked.

"You have as much chance of that happening as Takano has of becoming Oyashiro-sama." I retorted.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Class, please be seated." The teacher said. We didn't notice, but Len had already came back and was sitting at his desk already. Man that guy has the agility of a ninja. Or maybe it's just us being stupid…

Miku and I made to our separate seats. Unluckily and luckily, both our seats were far away from Len's.

While walking to my seat, I heard Miku whisper, "Gather your members. The duel for Lenny is starting."

Members? Oh well. I can get Luka to be my member, but I probably need more. Who would be a good choice? As if in response, the teacher slammed his hand down on his desk and said, "Today, we have a new student."

He turned around and wrote the name 'Megumi Nakajima' on the board. He turned around and continued. "I hope you can all be friends with her."

The teacher then opened the door to reveal (yet another) green haired girl. Why are there so many green haired girls in this class anyway?! They must be aiming to piss me off.

"Megumi-san, would you like to introduce yourself and say a few words?" The teacher asked.

"Other than introducing myself, I do have one other thing I want to say." Megumi said.

"Ok, why don't you start by introducing yourself first?"

"Ok." Megumi turned to face the class. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Megumi Nakajima. Though I would much prefer you to call me Gumi or Megpoid." She flashed a smile at us.

"And what do you want to tell the class, Megumi-san?" The teacher asked.

Megumi stretched her hand out and (just like Italy, in the first episode of Hetalia,) said, "CARROTSSSSSS~"

* * *

**Once again, where are the hidden references?**


	15. No way Its too sudden!

**A/N I just finished watching Love Com (Lovely Complex). It was the best shojo anime I have ever seen O:**

* * *

Len's POV

"Gee thanks Len-kun for getting me out of that situation," Kaito said, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak into the school cafeteria and steal their ice cream?!" I yelled, "How many times have I had to bail you out?"

"36 tim-"

"36 TIMES!" I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Next time you do that, I am not gonna save you."

Kaito grinned sheepishly. As we got closer to the class room, I swear I heard something that sounded like CARROTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~. I opened the door and saw a green haired girl standing in front of the class with her hands outstretched. Just like Italy. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised even if she did sprout a curl right then and there.

The teacher seemed to notice us enter. "Len-kun, Kaito-kun, do you have an excuse for your tardiness?"

I pointed at the still present glob of ice cream stuck on Kaito's head.

"Ah, I see." The teacher said, understanding the situation. "Please take your seats. And by the way, this is your new classmate, Megumi-chan."

"Gumi." The girl corrected. "Or Megpoid. Whichever suits your taste better."

"Nice to meetcha." Kaito greeted.

"Same here." I gave her a curt nod.

She seems nice (just like Italy). Just a little obsessive over food (just like Italy). Happy-go-lucky (just li- oh you get the point).

We each went to our respective seats…

* * *

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Ah, isn't that the bell for recess? Today's the day when they serve that delicious banana split. Better go now before the cue becomes lo-

"LEN-KYUUN~" Some one glomped me from behind. It was Miku. I blushed remembering what happened yesterday.

"Hey! Stop that or I'll murder you!" Rin screamed, running towards me. I don't know if I should be relieved or terrified.

Miku stuck her tongue out at Rin. Gumi (thankfully) chose this moment to walk by. Miku and Rin charged over to greet her. Those two probably wouldn't notice I'm gone, so of to the cafeteria I go~

"NOOOOOOOO!" The queue! It's so long! Sure I stopped for a toilet break or two, but the queue shouldn't have been this long! Anyway, I better get in line. But it looks so long… Maybe I shouldn't even bother. There's always next week right? But I heard today's bananas were the freshest. What do I do???!!!! I'm in despair! Despair over the long queue!

"Len~ Over here!" Kaito waved at me. Wait. What's that in his hand? NO WAY! "I got the extra banana split for you!"

YES WAY!

I ran over to him. "Thanks Kaito!" I said with sparkling eyes, "You're my no.1 friend!"

Kaito just grinned that silly grin. "No problem. Anyway, this makes us even."

"Hey, if Kaito's your best friend, then what does that make me?" Gakupo walked up to me with a frown.

"You'd be my second best friend."

"What?! Why second?"

"Cause you're no the one who gave me this awesome banana split"

"You're so mean. How bout the time I got you that eggplant sandwich?"

"That tasted awful! I should have demoted you for that one."

The banana split tasted great~ though it would have tasted even better if Gakupo hadn't been throwing me dirty glares every now and then.

"Gakupo-nii~" Gumi came from behind and hugged Gakupo in a surprise attack. "It's been so boring without you. Why didn't you come visit?"

"Well, Gumi-chan, that's because mom and dad were busy. We were actually planning on visiting you a few months later, but I guess there isn't a need to now." Gakupo laughed nervously.

"Are you and Gumi siblings?" I asked, "You didn't mention her at all."

"Well, she's not my sibling, more of a cousin actually." He replied, trying to push Gumi away.

"Oh yeah, Kagamine-san," Gumi said.

"Don't need to be so formal." I said, "Just call me Len."

"Ok, Len-kun."

"You can drop the suffixes too."

"I like to use the suffixes."

"Ok then…"

"Anyway, Rin-chan is looking for you."

"Rin? Can't she wait till I finish the banana split first?" I whined.

"I'm afraid it's a bit urgent."

"Does it have anything to do with homework?"

"Err… No…"

I sighed and got up; reluctantly leaving what was left of my banana split behind.

Rin was waiting for me outside the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well," Rin fidgeted nervously. "Well…"

"Rin are you okay?" Rin never acted this way before.

"Well… I… I… I like you Len!"

…

……

…......

EH?!

* * *

**SORRY FOR BEING SO EVIL ^ Gintama made a parody of Kuroshitsuji 0U0**

**htt p://w w w . youtub / wat ch ?v =9 tBlP4 IC-vU &feature =related**

**XD I think this is from the barber episode. Can't remember which exactly… Don't worry, they aren't usually bald like this.**


	16. Never listen to people you've just met

**A/N SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I present you with two chapters as compensation. I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY!**

_

* * *

_

_Earlier in the classroom_

Miku and I charged up to Megumi (or Gumi or Megpoid) while trying to stop each other from getting to her. Finally, I managed to trip Miku and run over to Megumi (or Gumi or Megpoid. You know what? Let's just call her Gumi). Funny, she looked kinda scared when I ran up to her. So my ribbon was a little askew and I was panting. But I didn't look like that much of a maniac… Right?

"Gumi!" Ok so maybe I shouldn't have shouted at her. "Please oh please join my team!"

Gumi stared at me incredulously. There was a moment of silence before she responded. "What?"

"Would you like to join my team?"

"Erm I would love to join your team as soon as you tell me what I'm joining for."

"Well you see… You know that boy who came in late?"

"Oh you mean that weirdo with the ice-cream glob stuck to his head? He looks nice, but just a little eccentric."

"Not him! The other boy! The one that looked just like me."

"Oh you mean the little blonde boy. Now that you mention it, he does kinda look like you. The world is a mysterious place don'cha think?"

"We're twins…"

"Oh… no wonder"

"Anyway, my brother's name is Len. And well, I sorta have a crush on him. And you see that green-haired girl over there?" I pointed to Miku who was watching our every move. "Well, she likes my brother too."

Gumi's eyes widened in fascination. "Sounds interesting."

"Hmm, but I wonder how I tell him how I feel…"

Gumi stared at me with a face that said 'its obvious aint it'. A few seconds later, she spoke and sure enough, her words were true to the expression on her face. "Its obvious ain't it?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, just walk up to him and tell him."

"Huh?! What? That's a little too direct isn't it?"

"No…"

"But still… its not gonna be so easy you know."

"Oh please." Gumi said in exasperation. "How hard can it be? Just walk up to him and say, "Len-tan, I like you!"

"Len... tan?"

"Ok fine. Just Len."

"Kinda direct…"

"I'll go on ahead and tell Len that you wanna speak to him."

"HUH?! WAIT GUMI!"

Too late. She's gone…

Crap…

"So what are you gonna do?" a voice said from behind, making me jump a foot in the air.

"GAH! Luka! Don't scare me like that!"

Luka folded her arms and said, "You gonna confess like Gumi said, or not show up at all?"

There was silence for awhile as I pondered the pros and cons of confessing. Finally, I sighed.

"I don't know Luka. It's a really big decision… What do you suppose I do?"

"I won't say anything. This is something you need to figure out by yourself."

I sighed again. Well, since Gumi already went, I might as well go…

"See you later Luka."

I ran. **RAN** to the cafeteria to find that Gumi hadn't asked Len to come out to see me.

"Gumi! I thought you said you were gonna ask Len to meet me so I could confess!" I hissed.

"Huh? I thought you weren't showing, so I decided to line up for some carrots."

"**GUMI!**"

"Ok, ok I'll do it. Wait outside the cafeteria."

Outside, I tried to straighten my bow and look my best. Sadly, there wasn't much I could do to make myself look better.

…

Isn't Gumi taking a little too long? I peered through the glass window of the cafeteria and realized Len was coming.

Oh no. What do I say? What do I do? Did I remember to fix my ribbon?!

Len came out looking quite irritated. "What do you want?"

I fidgeted, thinking of how to phrase it. "Well… Well…"

Len gave me a weird look and asked, "Rin, are you okay?"

And then, I snapped and blurted it out.

"Well… I … I… I like you Len!"

* * *

**This chapter basically tells what happened in the last chapter through Rin's point of view. Hurhur XD**


	17. Smart people can be dense too

**A/N I have a feeling that I'll get bashed up when you read Len's reaction ^^;; don't kill me! I don't wanna end the story with Rin confessing just like that!**

Len looked dumbfounded. That is, until realization dawned on him. He opened his mouth and said, "Well of course I like you. We're family after all."

"EH?!" I was not expecting that. "No, that's how I meant it!"

"Well, if that's all you wanted to say, I'll be going back. I've still got a banana split to finish." He licked his lips and pushed open the cafeteria door.

"Wait! Len! Listen to me!"

"OH NO! Kaito's eating the ice cream on **MY** banana split! Got to go Rin, Tell me what you wanted to say at home 'Kay?"

"Wait!"

But it was too late as he had already charged into the cafeteria.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Luka asked. She was still waiting at me in class. But I didn't notice. I walked right past her.

"Rin?! What happened?" Luka grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. My head lolled to the side. It was like I was dead.

"Rin! Tell me!" Luka started slapping my face. It really hurt. I finally (very robotically) got my head to face her.

"Did he reject you?" Luka asked worriedly.

"No. He did not." I replied robotically.

"Then why are you acting this way?!" Luka yelled, "And stop talking in perfect English without using any punctuation marks except for commas and full stops!"

"Hehehehe…"

"Rin!" Luka shook me faster. "What happened? I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened!"

"Len… Hehehe… He's so…"

"He's so what?!"

I didn't reply for awhile. That is, until Luka slapped me really hard.

"Rin! Get a hold of yourself!" Luka screamed.

"Ok… Well, when I told Len that I liked him, he said…"

"He said what?"

"He said, 'Of course I like you-'"

"That's good isn't it?"

"'We're family after all.' Hehe…"

"Oh…"

"How can he be so… so… _**DENSE?!**_"

Luka looked taken aback by my outburst. But her shock seemed to turn to worry when she saw tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Rin…"

I wiped my tears away hastily and said, "I'm sorry Luka, I need to be alone for awhile."

Following that I ran out of the classroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luka reach out her hand to stop me, but it seems she decided against it.

I finally found a nice place on the roof to slowly bawl my eyes out. The whole thing was just so embarrassing! I should just roll over and die right now…

"Carrot?" a hand containing a carrot stretched out towards me. I looked up and met a pair of green eyes. But unlike the pair I currently despised, these eyes were a lighter green.

"Thanks…" I took the carrot from Gumi's hand and nibbled on it as Gumi sat down next to me.

"So I heard it didn't go well with Len-chan."

I began choking on my carrot. There was silence between us for awhile (if you don't count the sounds of my choking that is…) before Gumi finally said something.

"… I'm sorry." Gumi looked sad. That was quite shocking. Despite knowing Gumi for only a short while, I somehow felt that Gumi wasn't someone that you could make sad easily.

I laughed forced out a laugh and said, "Don't worry about it! There will be more chances in the future. But for now, I just have to stop Miku from advancing on Len."

Gumi instantly cheered up. "Yeah, I guess you're right! I guess I'll help you more from now on. So let me introduce myself again. My name is Megumi Nakajima! Call me Gumi~ I love carrots, and from today onwards, I shall help Rin Kagamine win the love of her brother!"

I giggled as she yelled that out and continued nibbling on the carrot she gave me. But I stopped when I noticed her staring at me intently.

"What?"

"Nothing its just that…" Gumi's face turned serious, "You look like a rabbit when you eat the carrot like that."

"Is that so…"

* * *

**Hehe I will end here. Some Gumi and Rin interaction. They'll be good friends and I somehow know it :P**


End file.
